Protect Me
by HorizonHaze
Summary: Daryl strangely, finds himself in love with the woman that cuffed his brother to a roof. When Fem!Rick gets pregnant, things only complicate when Shane believes the baby is his. Fem!Rick/Daryl One-Sided Fem!Rick/Shane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lori is Fem!Rick's brother, who goes by Luke. The relationship between Fem!Rick/Daryl has already been established. There are heavy hints of Fem!Rick/Shane.

Takes place in Season 2: 'Secrets'

R/R

* * *

Whenever she wanted to see him, she made an excuse that we'd be hunting. They were caught up looking for Sophia for so long, and he seemed stressed over it. Out of everyone, he had tried the hardest to find that little girl...Daryl really did. The man had found the young girls doll, and that gave everyone a sense of hope.

Everyone but Shane.

That man had made it extremely difficult to constantly keep up the routine of defending him. Sure, the men of the group got into heated arguments at times, but as their leader, she had to keep things under control.

When Daryl had heard her approach, he merely stepped over to her. There was a slightly glint of annoyance in his eyes, but the woman disregarded it.

"I dun told you that I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled.

"It's alright, you tried your best", the former policewoman responded lowly, looking at him a bit concerned.

With a heavy sigh, Daryl shot her an half-hearted glare. Most people steered clear of the red-neck when he was like this. But not her, not Riley Grimes.

"Its almost time for dinner, c'mon..."

"I'll come whenever."

"Alright...Don't stay up all night again...Stay safe alright?"

The woman pressed her lips against the mans cheek, unprepared when Daryl coaxed her into a loving kiss. His rough hands trailing over her body gently, it amazed the girl with how careful he was with her. In a flash, she found her shirt was practically ripped from form.

"Now?" She questioned breathlessly, looking at the man in disbelief, "What about your injuries-"

The look Daryl gave immediately silenced her, but seriously? He wanted to do that here? In the open?

"Yeah, it's a lil' exciting, dontcha think?" He replied, kissing along her bare shoulder.

With a needy groan, Riley tugged gently at the mans shirt, their kisses becoming more desperate. When her naked back had come into contact with cold grass, Riley gave a small moan, her head reeling back.

"Don't be 'spectin to get all lovey right now. I still gotta be on watch", Daryl breathed out.

"I hear ya."

Riley had a satisfied look on her face, walking over to her son. Smiling softly as she listened to Carl tell her about his day. she was thankful that her baby boy was alright. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Shane kept stealing glances at the woman, she had just seen Daryl and- Fuck, whenever he saw that damn redneck with her, it made his blood boil. Growling as he pulled aside by her arm roughly.

"What were you and, Daryl up to?" Possessiveness lacing his words.

"That is none of your goddamn business Shane..." Came the irritated response.

The man stared hard at her, Riley might've been their leader, but she was still a woman. Shane couldn't stand the thought of Daryl Dixon coming into the picture. It was that bastards fault!

The archer turned Riley against him.

It it was him to blame! He stole everyone from him.

Daryl had take HIS family from him.

The lack of sleep was beginning to get to everyone. However, her thoughts were beginning to get to her. Curiosity was picking away at slowly. Her hand wandered to Carls forehead, playing with his bangs in a motherly fashion. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, before letting out an heavy sigh.

Baby. Pregnant. Need test now.

Riley rose to her feet, searching through her bag to find her revolver, making sure it was loaded. She'd leave at just the break of dawn.

Hours passed slowly, until she was slowly roused awake by the feeling of skin against hers. A small kiss placed to the side of her face, unable to contain a smile creeping upon her lips.

"You just here to cuddle with little 'ol me tough guy?" Riley teased lightly, her voice having a tired tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was thinkin' tomorrow, we'd go huntin' together?" Daryl suggested.

A smile laugh emitted from the woman, turning her head to face him. Stroking the archer's face lovingly, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Is that your special way of askin' a girl on a date?"

Their eyes met for a few moments, before they began to laugh softly. After a few minutes of speaking to each other, the two finally decided to fall asleep.

However, Riley found herself awake again. She looked to Daryl's face, smiling softly at seeing him look so content. Her lips were pressed against his softly, turning to Carl to place a kiss to his forehead. before she gathered the necessary things for her morning run.

It didn't take her that long to slip away from the tent. Her icy blue orbs had darted over to Shane. Riley had taken a deep breath, and began to make her way to the stables. If she didn't have a horse with her, then there would be no source of fast transportation.

Luckily, Hershel was awake, feeding the horses. It had taken a quick two minute conversation, and with that she was off riding on horseback, to the pharmacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's eyes scanned over the

pregnancy test she had taken minutes ago. Closing her eyes tightly, she didn't know what to feel about this. Having a child in a world like this? A cruel, unrelenting world where it's survival of the fittest?

It had only taken her a few moments to decide what she wanted, and she wanted to have the baby.

Despite the circumstances they were under, she felt that it was cruel to deprive her unborn child of life. Riley grabbed a few more things, taking an extra minute to get everything sorted. With a click of her tongue, she huffed softly, looking for the last item she wanted.

"Prenatal vitamins..." She hummed softly.

"You're pregnant?..."

Riley quickly turned, becoming defensive easily. Glenn, and Maggie stared at her in disbelief. The woman felt as she had been caught committing a crime. Placing her hands on her hips, nodding slowly. There was no use in trying to cover it up.

"They're over here", Maggie said simply, brushing past the other woman.

The former policewoman heard a slight shuffling, her hand wrapping firmly around the handle of her knife. Unable to warn Maggie of any potential walkers, at the sight of the rotting arm grabbing at her. Riley rushed over, kicking the living corpse with such force it landed on it's back. Raising the hand that wielded her knife, impaling the thick skull of the dead. The sound of Maggie crying onto Glenn's shoulder was heart-throbbing.

"You two should get back to the farm..." She began.

"No way...Daryl will go ballistic if you don't come with us! You gotta-"

"Look at her! She's is completely terrified. Take her home now." Her words came through as demanding.

Words couldn't describe how angry Daryl was when they showed up without her. The man felt as if time had come to an complete halt. His heart ached, and the archer cringes at the foreign feeling. The emotions he was experiencing for a single person, was proving to be incomprehensible by him. He never cared much for anyone, besides his own kin that is. All he could think about at the moment was Riley's safety.

Maggie had approached him, her expression was flaring with anger as she attempted to defend Glenn.

"That bitch almost got us killed!" She spat, glaring directly at him.

The Korean's voice was pleading for the woman to cease her yelling. However, that didn't stop her from continuing.

"Lotion, shampoo, and her fucking pregnancy vitamins!" Maggie growled lowly.

Daryl suddenly froze, and his thoughts were everywhere.

Pregnant?

Baby.

Riley's still out there.

They just left her there!?

"So let me comprehend this. You nearly die by a walker- and leave La pregnant woman alone with those dead assholes!?"

They had began to cause a scene. No one had ever seen Daryl Dixon this worked up about anyone, except for Merle. Maggie eyes had begun to water, as the guilt fell over her. She didn't mean to be so inconsiderate.

"Riley told us to go Daryl, she said she's be right back! Can we all just quit arguing?"

"I'm going to go and find her if she ain't back soon..."

The archer was sitting next to his motorcycle. Wandering images of his future life as a father flooded his mind. Daryl wondered how it would feel to have someone calling him Daddy. To have a child of his own.- his own little family.

"If she's pregnant with anyone's kid, it's mine." Shane commented.

The former policeman encircled the redneck. A low snarl coming from Daryl, knowing that Shane enjoyed to constantly remind him that Riley was with him first.

The relationship Riley, and Shane had wasn't subtle. He wasn't stupid, and knew exactly what was going on between them during the first weeks, and frankly, he didn't give a damn. But now, Daryl wanted to kick the former cops ass. The taller man had always given him shit for being close to her. Always.

"You ain't got the balls to get anyone pregnant you sonouva bitch!" He shot back.

"And we're supposed to believe, that you actually got under Riley's hood?" Shane teased, "I want you to stay away from MY family, you understand?"

Daryl shoved at his chest with such force, the other landed on the ground. His fist connecting with his jaw several times, holding the man down forcefully. The breath was knocked out of him as Shane's knee met his stomach. Exchanging blows with each other, refusing to back down even as everyone attempted to break up the fight.

"Stop it both of you!" Riley's voice yelled.

They both turned their heads, as they stopped struggling slowly. The woman stepped in between the two, demanding the reason as to why they were fighting so viciously. After both men remained silent, she understood, and nodded a bit. With a few calming words, she managed to calm the group.

"Daryl...we need to talk-" Her sentence was interrupted by an affectionate caress to the cheek.

"I know. I didn't think I'd ever become a father...", the archer began, "So whatever choice you make, I'll be here for you."

Although Daryl was not very good with using his words, his emotions were clear. He looked slightly shaken, no doubt the mere thought of being a father had frightened him.

Riley smiled softly, kissing his cheek gently.

"I honestly thought you'd freak out, or flip something over."

"Naw, 'sides, Carl should be excited to get a new brother, or sister."

She could hardly believe how well Daryl had taken things. Feeling her smile begin to fade slowly, watching as he walked off to scout the perimeter of their camp.

Riley couldn't place her finger on it, but she had the sickening feeling, that something was wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

~Before Outbreak~

"You have got to be kidding me Shane."

Crystal clear eyes quickly darted to her partners face, a small laugh passing her lips. The woman shook her head, unable to contain her smile. The other officer merely chuckled, looking out their windshield.

'Oh c'mon Riley! You're saying that you have never once considered being with this guy?" He laughed, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I have a son that I need to watch out for...Ain't no man getting in between us." She responded.

With a heavy sigh, she ran her hands through her dark chocolate brown hair. Her mind wandering to her son. He was growing up without a father, her heart broke whenever he would come home early, while the other kids were out playing catch with their fathers.

However, it was obvious that Carl had looked to Shane as a fatherly figure. The young boy was so content with her being a single-parent. It had gotten her accustomed to declining every man that had come onto her. Whenever he spotted her with a man he'd get all riled up, and began his interrogation.

Carl was her world. Riley loved him dearly. He was her whole world.

"He barks at every guy that gets near you! 'Sept me, not the amazing Shane." The cop laughed breathlessly.

"That's because he's scared of you!"

"Who can be afraid of this face?"

Riley laughed softly, fiddling with her hands a bit. Her mind wandering to the las test conversation she had with her son.

"...He thinks that it was his fault that his father left us..."

Shane gave the woman a questioning look, shaking his head slightly. His partners voice was shaky, and cracked slightly.

"He knows that it ain't his fault...He's one hell of a kid Riles..."

"Oh believe me, I know he is...", she replied breathlessly.

Riley had awoken in the midst of the night, yawning loudly as she peeked into her child's room. With a smile, she gently shut the door back, about ready to head on back to bed.

"Riley! Carl!" Shane's voice boomed throughout the silence.

Quickly moving to open the door, being brushed aside when the muscular man entered her home swiftly. He was out of breath, his breathing slightly labored as he locked the door behind him without a second thought.

"Shane? What's wrong, are you-"

"No, no, no! We gotta get you, and Carl out of here!" He rambled on as he went to wake her son.

"What's going on!?" Riley questioned.

Shane picked Carl up, telling him to out on a new set of clothes. He looked through her boys closet, pulling out his school bag, stuffing it with clothes. Riley was had lost her words, becoming frustrated with her friend. She grabbed him by the shoulder, which caused his actions to halt.

"You best tell me what's goin' on." Her tone had taken on a more angry tone.

"There's been a news report- we need to leave now, Riley! People are going mad, tryin' ta bite chunks off of others!" The cop answered.

Shane had gotten the woman, and her son out of her home so fast, it felt as if it wasn't real. Sitting in the passengers seat of his car, the two couldn't help but notice that they past so many people.

People that needed help.

People that were practically eating others right in front of them.

It wasn't long before the trio got caught in traffic. Shane was yelling anything that came to mind, waiting patiently for his tantrum to cease.

That's when Riley noticed the helicopters flying to the city...

~Present Day~

Around three months had past since everyone had been forced to fled the farm. Riley's pregnancy was going along nicely, her belly having that telltale bump. Even with her condition, she led the group fearlessly. There were days when the others would question her leadership skills. Something about her mood swings beginning to affect her judgement.

While they were on the farm, Daryl hadn't gotten around to mentioning the shot Shane had taken at him, while they were looking for Randal. He didn't want to stress Riley out any further. They spent a good portion of time talking to each other, Daryl would find a way to bring it up.

"No, no! When I have my down days, I relinquish the leadership to you for a day", Riley laughed, looking at her lover.

The archer shook his head, walking next to the woman closely. Chuckling softly when Riley pushed him playfully. Her eyes scanning their surroundings, making absolute sure there were no walkers.

"How's Lil' Asskicker doin' today?" Daryl asked, his hand stroking her swollen stomach.

"We're not callin' the baby that! But I guess she's doing fine."

The man pressed his lips against hers gently, before looking onwards. Walking over to examine the door of an abandoned house. Contemplating whether to kick, or pick the lock.

Shane glanced over to the couple, his rage getting the better of him for a moment. He wanted Daryl gone, wanted him dead. The former cops thoughts about the redneck were bitter. Without much thought, he raised his gun, carefully pointing it at the archer.

Just one shot, and that would end things.

it would make his pain go away.

"What're you doing...?"

"Carl?...It...It's not what it seems kiddo...I thought I saw a walker...", Shane rambled on.

The child simple nodded hesitantly, fear apparent in his eyes.

* * *

_Please leave a review :3_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter will be told from Daryl's P.O.V for a nice change.

Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't deny that I was afraid. It felt as if I was the main person ensuring the protection of this group. I obviously couldn't keep my eye on Riley, and Carl all day. There were things that needed to be done. Hunting, scavenging, making sure walkers weren't anywhere near the group.

But Riley constantly told me that she didn't need to be babied.

She refused to relinquish leadership to anyone, and no one seems to mind. It's her call on the important things. I still couldn't shake the thought that our leader was pregnant.

With our kid too.

Luke was already glued to her side, making sure his sister was alright, but they were getting impatient. I knew we needed to get in, and clear this home to stay in for the night. There was no way I'd let anyone, let alone Riley, Carl, and the baby sleep outside.

Shane on the other hand could try his luck with the walkers.

That asshole has had it out for me since day one. It didn't help that I was seeing Riley. Shane had the muscular built to be productive, but he wastes all his energy, tryin' to win back her favor.

This whole group needed to be watched over, but no, he has to stick his nose where it don't belong. Almost damn near shot me back at Hershel's farm.

I was confronting him about the Randal thing, but he kept making excuses for himself. I talked to him about the tracks I found, and he didn't seem to like it. Shane began rambling about what was his, and how I wasn't cut out to protect anyone. We began fighting again, I tried to pry his gun from his hands, and he shot.

The fucker tried to blow my hand off.

Sure, we could've 'talked' things out. Although, when you look to see a huge herd coming at you, then you push those thoughts aside.

"There we go...", I flatly stated, pushing the door open.

T-Dog, and I began searching for any stray walkers. But just to our luck, there was just one. It turned slowly, jaw snapping, teeth biting into it's own flesh. T-Dog had the honors, ramming his knife in between the walkers eyes, and once more through it's forehead.

"I'll go and tell everybody it's clear."

With that I made my way back to the group. Everyone came in like a gush of water, no doubt they were grateful that they get off their feet. Glenn made sure Hershel, Maggie, and Amy were alright. Being a worrywart and all.

"You sure you're all fine-" Glenn started, only to be hushed by Maggie.

"Yes, we're all fine."

"Great."

Everyone was getting situated, while Shane was rustling throughout the whole house searching for any canned food, or supplies. We already checked before they all came in. I heard him grumbling things underneath his breath. Everyone's head snapped in his direction when he slammed a cabinet shut. Nearly ripped the thing off of it's hinges.

"There's nothing's here! You expect us to hunker down for the night here- You expect Riley, and Carl to sleep here!?" Shane started, the bastard getting up in my face.

I felt my fists clench, and bit the tongue behind my teeth. He acts all high, and might, like he does everything 'round here. Like things would fall apart if he weren't around. I was lost in my own thoughts, hardly noticed Luke stepping in between us. He told Shane to calm down.

"Oh yeah? You ain't shit Shane! You act like this group depends on you; that you're the one keepin' us alive. Well I didn't see you checkin' this house for walkers!" I snarled, glaring at the other man, "I didn't see you savin' anyone but yourself back at the farm! No, the only thing I saw you doin' was pointing a gun in my fucking face!"

He got this look of pure disbelief, but then his face flashed over with anger. Everyone got real quiet, and I looked over to apologize for my outburst. I didn't even see Shane's fist coming at me before it connected with my jaw.

Hell no.

I slung back slightly before I decided to return the favor. My knuckles landed right at his nose, and he staggered back. That asshole got what he deserved, and before we could rip each other's throats out, Riley stepped in. She talked about keeping the group together. About how we need to treat each other like family. The next thing she did was give Shane hell for learning that he nearly shot me.

Shit, I love that woman.

After all that got sorted out, I made my way to sit next to Riley, and Carl. The kid was out like a light, probably tired from all this constant runnin' we've been doing must've worn him out. I don't blame him neither. Wen Riley looked at me, with those icy blue eyes I could've sworn I felt a chill run throughout my spine. We didn't need many words to show that we care deeply about each other.

"You look like you need rest Daryl", she told me softly.

"Nah, I'm fine. 'Sides, I gotta watch you, Carl, and Lil' Asskicker."

I wasn't ready. To tell her how I really felt about her. How much I love her, and care. I've never felt the need to protect someone that wasn't my own kin. But I wasn't sure how she would take it. Did Riley just see me as the guy that potentially knocked her up?

"I didn't know that Shane almost killed you...", I could barley hear her, it was like she was whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what to tell ya...you're bestfriend tried to gun me down?" I asked.

I heard a small laugh pass her lips, and I felt her hand touch my cheek. Ain't never been used to being touched this gentle before. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Without much thought, I have her a small kiss on the cheek, ruffling up her hair slightly. It seemed like that wasn't cutting it though, and I felt her soft lips against mine.

It lasted for a couple of minutes, until I heard Herschel, and Glenn make small little comments that made us laugh a bit.

"Don't eat her now Daryl!" Herschel laughed.

I gave the old man a small smirk, before getting up on my feet.

"I'll be on watch first."

"Don't stay up too long." Riley responded with a small smile.


End file.
